Clothing provides protection from the elements of ambient conditions and weather when the elements of ambient conditions and weather are not hospitable or comfortable to the person wearing the clothing.
Motorcycle riders experience wind turbulence and loss of heat while riding.
It has been found that prior art clothing does not provide acceptable levels of protection from carbon monoxide and other harmful attacks on tandem motorcycle riders when riding in tandem.
The technology today for protecting motorcycle riders is flawed because riders are not protected from carbon monoxide.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,738 discloses a shading cover for motorcycles which provides a box, a winding device, and a canvas. The cover is designed to accommodate two riders. The canvas is rolled up onto the reel, and has a long flexible band sewn on the lower edge of the canvas, a long zipper with an additional canvas piece sewn on the upper front of the canvas, two short zippers with bags and rain hats sewn on the upper middle part of the canvas, and two canvas sleeves with short flexible bands placed on both sides of the canvas so that the canvas can be used as a sun shade and a raincoat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,372 discloses a flexible weather protective vehicle cover structure including a vehicle cover section sized and positionable to cover the motorcycle-like vehicle for protectively covering a stationary at least two-wheeled motorcycle-like vehicle with and without a rider thereon. VELCRO hook and loop fastener material is used to secure the cover (see Col. 4, line 33).
U.S. Pat. No. 6,932,411 discloses a garment for occupants of personal recreation vehicles. The garment that attaches to the body of a personal recreational vehicle preferably covers substantially all of the wearer's body and traps heat generated and lost by the vehicle engine. VELCRO hook and loop fastener material can be used to secure the garment (see Col. 3, line 4-6).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,384,915 discloses an outer garment to be worn by one or more people together, having an outer jacket with a pair of sleeves, and an inner jacket portion with one sleeve. The outer jacket and inner jacket are partially connected at the neck opening and partially connected at the waistband. The garment is convertible from an unexpanded configuration wearable by one person to an expanded configuration wearable by at least two people. In the unexpanded configuration, the one sleeve of the inner jacket portion is inserted by the wearer into one of the sleeves of the outer jacket. To change to the expanded configuration, a securing feature on the back of the outer garment is released allowing additional folded material to be unfolded into an expanded back portion. In addition in another embodiment when an inner panel is attached to the back portion of the outer jacket, two people can both be separately enveloped in their own garment. The expandable feature allows for ease of movement by the people wearing the garment. When worn by two caring people, they can enjoy close physical contact and embrace each other while wearing the garment. The garment is designed for warmth and also is adaptable to different-sized people. VELCRO hook and loop fastener material can be used to secure the garment (see Col. 4, line 45).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,102 discloses an outer garment to be worn by two persons together, consisting of a vest, two sleeves, and two inner arm support compartments. The garment can be a closed vest having a means of access for the head at the top, or having a front opening extending from top to bottom, having a first section and a second section with a means of closure. The inner arm support compartments afford the wearers comfort and wearing versatility, while allowing the two wearers to maintain close physical contact. VELCRO hook and loop fastener material can be used to secure the garment (see Col. 2, line 45).
U.S. Design Pat. D415,603 discloses a mom and tot haircutting cape. The cape is configured and designed so that the openings for the heads are in “single-file” alignment as would be used on a motorcycle.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 645,773; 674,818; 1,802,807; and Design Pat. D527,867 each disclose a garment for two people in a vehicle. The garments all are configured so that the people sit side-by-side similar to riders of “trikes.”
U.S. Pat. No. 1,270,704 discloses a cycle raincoat and cover. The garment uses buttons and other fastening means. Zippers do not appear to be used in the garment.
Chinese patent CN2574438Y entitled “Two head motorcycle raincoat” in the machine translation of the abstract reads:                The raincoat which this model utility involves one kind rides when motorcycle to put on (or is called rain cape). Including two foreheads, first piece and latter piece. Before using the piece, the first piece lower extremity's about two angles subscribe against flutter clamp, two edges sew separately support by hard and stubborn effort the bag, increases the files rain area, the rain water cannot flutter the wet bottom of pants leg. The first piece's lower part opens has thoroughly the smooth hole, in passes the smooth hole about place above to sew two vertical reflector covers, the rain water cannot flow in the raincoat from the reflector mouth, will not drip wet the glove and the bottom of pants leg, the rainproof effect will be better.        
Chinese patent CN2228280Y was published in 1996 entitled “One or double people raincoat” in the machine translation reads as follows:                This model utility may supply or two people ride a bicycle when to use, usually may supply one person to use. When before, on the piece child rain cape will pull up, then supplies at the same time two people rainproof. Moreover, before this rain cape, the piece is long, and has buckles with the buckle, may fix it on the bicycle front fork, prevents the rain water to drip wet the riding a bicycle person's pants.        